


Fallout: Rise of the Survivor - NSFW Edition

by SnafutheGreat



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnafutheGreat/pseuds/SnafutheGreat
Summary: The Fens Phantom. Sole Survivor. Minuteman General. Nuka-World Overboss. Nathaniel Corcoran has been all of the above. Now, he seeks revenge on the Institute for taking everything he held dear, and to make his own path. And with his 4 lovers at his side, he won't be doing it alone. Just don't mind the violence left in his wake. M.S.S./Piper Wright/Scribe Haylen/Isabel Cruz/Mags Black





	Fallout: Rise of the Survivor - NSFW Edition

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This story is dark. REAL dark. It has some serious explicit content. You've been warned.

**Fallout: Rise of the Survivor**  
A Fallout Fanfiction  
By Snafu the Great  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Fallout belongs to Bethseda Studios. So...my first Fallout fanfic. This idea came to me whilst I was in a heavily medicated stupor due to having the flu. The fanfics **Overboss of Nuka-World** by **JackRW6102** and **Tribute** by **1337Kitty** also played a major part in me writing this fanfic. But I didn't start writing until after I returned from Chicago visiting family. But instead of the Sole Survivor being 'violently insane,' her male counterpart is a methodical sociopath who was infamous before the Great War. This won't be a long story, but something to tide me over while I'm working on my other projects, as well as my novel.  
  
**CANON DIVERGENCE!** Nathaniel Corcoran (the male Sole Survivor) is a sociopath and a serial killer, infamously known as the Fens Phantom before the bombs dropped. He only joined the military to learn how to effectively kill and to sate his bloodlust. The day the bombs dropped was supposedly the day he was to finally be arrested. Now, 210 years later, Nate has free reign, terrorizing the Raiders and Gunners he comes across. Not even the Super Mutants and Institute Coursers are safe from his wrath. His bloodlust earns him the respect of the Disciples and the admiration of Mags Black. He also earns the interest of Piper Wright, who has an obsession with serial killers, and Scribe Haylen, who admires him. But even a sociopath like Nate has morals, as he targets those he deems worthy of his wrath.  
  
**NSFW EDITION:** This version has some added scenes that would most likely get me banned from Fanfiction.net. Here, Nate is a bit more sadistic, especially when it comes to women who invoke his wrath. Since Raiders rape, pillage and kill indiscriminately, no one doesn't suspect him doing the same to mostly female raiders (and a couple of female Coursers).  
  
**Part One: Maggy 'Mags' Black**  
  
"What is light without dark? What are you without me? I am a part of you all."  
  
\- Darkness, Legend  
  
Nuka-World, Fizztop Grille – one month after Colter's demise, one year after the Sole Survivor emerged from Vault 111...  
  
She was a stark contrast to the prim, proper, reserved boss of the Operators, born and bred in Diamond City's Upper Stands.  
  
Her blonde hair, originally styled and tied back into a ponytail, hung around her face, going past her shoulders. Her body, toned with several scars from her years as a Raider, was glistening with sweat as she rode the Overboss' cock, her firm breasts bouncing, the nipples pink, blue eyes staring intently into the Overboss' own dark brown orbs, her hands on his broad shoulders, gently tracing his own myriad of scars and old wounds.  
  
Mags Black knew that the Disciples and the Pack were rumbling about her trysts with the Overboss, something she'd never do with Colter. But even she had to admit that while this was just merely for pleasure, and not to earn favor with the new Overboss. She was a woman, after all, and she had needs. William? Gross. Lizzie? When she was bored. The enslaved traders? No chance in hell. Mason? She'd rather kill him before that. Savoy? She'd gut him with his own knife.  
  
He was methodical in his movements, willing to cede control to her in the bedroom, but Mags knew that he could just as easily take control from her, pin her to the bed, and fuck her to the point that she would be left a mess. But he knew his way around a woman. A real woman, not unlike that snoop of a news reporter back in Diamond City that he took to his bed. Oh, how she wanted to kill that Wright bitch, both her and her sister. But he wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Piper is under my protection," the Overboss had said. "If I find a hair harmed on her or her sister's heads...I will be displeased."  
  
Mags had seen what had happened to those who had earned the displeasure of the Overboss. He was a crackshot with a firearm, and highly skilled with a blade. Even Nisha was impressed with how he had flayed a Gunner alive when he survived the Gauntlet using only his knife – a Kukri, as he called it. The Overboss was charismatic, a natural born leader...and in his own words, a charismatic sociopath.  
  
It's not every day that you find out that the new Overboss was well over 210 years old, a veteran of the wars that ravaged the planet before the bombs fell, and an infamous serial killer with a body count higher than Nisha and Dixie combined. Dixie stumbled onto this piece of information during her visits to the Commonwealth, where she watched the Overboss work, methodically wiping out the Gunner-infested town of Quincy, leaving its three commanders for last.  
  
That's when the Overboss found her watching, and invited her for a closer look, to watch him work. She thought she had seen it all with the Disciples, but she learned a thing or two from the Overboss. Dixie wanted to jump on the Overboss herself, had it not been for the fact that Mags was 'The Overboss' Favorite.'  
  
Mason called her 'The Overboss' Whore.' Just not to her face. Or his, for that matter. Mags had heard that he twisted the neck of the Pack idiot who said that to the Overboss' face, in full view of Nisha, her two lieutenants, and Mason himself. Without his Power Armor.  
  
There was no love between the Overboss and Mags. But the Operators chieftain felt like she was in a competition with the Wright bitch. Shank had told her through Kaelyn. And in the bedroom and on the battlefield, Mags Black was a winner.  
  
She wanted to make the Overboss forget about that nosy bitch. But most of all, she wanted to be desired. She was desired already by the Raiders in Nuka-World. But they weren't worth her boots.  
  
Gripping his shoulders, she pulled him upwards, burying his face between her breasts. Mags shuddered as she felt his hot lips kissing the valley between them, before attacking her chest with his mouth and tongue. The shock of pleasure made Mags arch her back, a throaty moan escaping her lips before she grabbed a handful of the Overboss' dark hair. She yanked back, pulling his face from her breasts, and crushed her lips against his.  
  
Their tongues met halfway, his tasting of the Nuka Dark, while hers was of the wine she had drunk. His strong arms wrapped around her torso, holding her close, while she cupped his face with her hands. Then, as payback for what she had done, one massive hand grabbed her blonde hair and pulled back. Mags let out a gasp as she broke off the kiss, shocked eyes now looking at the ceiling as she felt his lips and tongue assault her neck.  
  
It was an unspoken challenge between the pair. His hand released her hair and ran down her backside as she continued to ride him, her breathing and moaning becoming more labored and shallow. She was close. So close.  
  
Mags felt the grip on her hair release, allowing her to look back into her lover's eyes. Dark brown like the Nuka Dark he drank. Eyes that showed no sympathy to his enemies.  
  
The eyes of a killer. Eyes that turned Mags on immensely.  
  
But she caught herself. Did she really think of the Overboss as her lover?  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted as the Overboss kissed her yet again. She ran her fingers through his unkempt hair as she kissed him back, rocking her hips, his length still inside of her, still hard, pulsating.  
  
He broke off the kiss and was now attacking her neck and jawline again. Mags mentally cursed at the man. Lizzie would do the same to her! Her neck and throat were her weak spots! They always made her turn to paste!  
  
"You are sin personified," he whispered hoarsely into her ear.  
  
Mags' response was to simply wrap her arms even tighter around his neck, her moans becoming even more higher in pitch. God, he was magnificent.  
  
"Don't stop...don't stop...don't stop," Mags whimpered, her movements becoming even more frenzied. Then her body seized up, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out a strangled cry as her body experienced her orgasm, which pushed the Overboss into his own. Her nailed raked his broad back as she felt his seed spill deep inside of her.  
  
It was finally over. Mags calmed down as she looked at the Overboss with a sultry smile. He smiled back as he gently stroked her face. She responded by planting another searing kiss on his lips, the Overboss responding with the same intensity and passion, still holding on to her, basking in the afterglow of their mutual orgasm.

* * *

[Flashback]  
  
_Nuka-World, three weeks earlier_  
  
_He made his rounds without his Power Armor, wearing only his road leathers, no armor. Slung across his back, was his customized shotgun. It had served him well during the Anchorage campaign, and after two hundred years, it was still in pristine, working condition, having hidden it in his private weapons vault he had built behind his home._  
  
_The Power Armor he wore was a necessity. The X-01 series was a lot more advanced than the Hellfire armor that was back in Sanctuary. The aforementioned Power Armor was on its rack back at the Grille, with one of the traders working maintenance on it. Another thing that made him stand out was that he was polite towards the enslaved traders, a rare quality in a Raider._  
  
_He snorted in derision. Raider. He killed his fair share ever since emerging from Vault 111 in his quest to find who killed his wife and took their son. Raider hierarchy was based on who was the most baddest and the most ruthless._  
  
_Given how he had butchered Colter barehanded – in his Power Armor – there was no doubt. But as Mags Black had said as Colter's body grew cold in the Arena, "He gets respect when he earns respect."_  
  
_Of course, the unofficial word from Mackenzie was that he was more feared than respected by the other Raiders due to his brutality and cunning. Even by the Raider bosses._  
  
_His mind went back to Mags Black. It had been a spontaneous act. In all honesty, he wanted to fuck Katelyn Alden and was preparing to summon her to the Grille. But he found Mags inside his newly acquired sanctum, inspecting his Power Armor. She had invited herself in while he was in the shower._  
  
_It was one of the few times he lost control. Not that the Operators' boss wasn't complaining, as whenever he was in town to check on Nuka-World, she would find his way to his bed._  
  
_It was a mutual thing between the Overboss and the Commonwealth-born Mags, to satisfy their carnal desires with each other. But even he knew that keeping their sexual relationship from the other bosses would be close to impossible._  
  
_"Just the man I wanted to see," Nisha's soft, predatory contralto broke through his thoughts._  
  
_"Took the words right outta my mouth," Mason's growl seconded._  
  
_From behind him, approached Nisha and her two lieutenants, Savoy and Dixie. To his front, was Mason and one of his senior Pack lieutenants._  
  
_He maneuvered himself so that the heads of the Pack and of the Disciples were standing in his line of sight. A move that despite her grievances, Nisha approved. The Overboss respected them, but he didn't trust them._  
  
_"Its fortunate for me as well," The Overboss' voice had a hint of annoyance. "Safari Adventure and Dry Rock Gulch has been cleared."_  
  
_"That's all fine and dandy, Boss, but we have a problem."_  
  
_The Overboss turned to the Pack's Alpha. "Humor me."_  
  
_"Two words: Mags Black." It was Savoy that spoke._  
  
_Dixie then piped up. "Seems that the two of you are gettin' awfully friendly after-hours. Only when you're here and not runnin' around in the Commonwealth, Boss."_  
  
_"What is she to you?" Nisha demanded._  
  
_"The same as she sees me: a means to an end," the Overboss calmly replied. He cocked his head to the side. "You assume that because Mags share my bed, that she and her crew is poised to get the lion's share of Nuka-World?"_  
  
_"Something like that, Boss," confirmed Mason._  
  
_At that moment, the Pack member accompanying Mason then spoke. "You seem to favor the Operators more than the rest of us, Boss. Goes to show that even Mags can whore herself out to you, if it means more for the Operators."_  
  
_Little did the Pack member realize was that he just signed his death sentence. But the Overboss kept his rage controlled under a mask of indifference. "Ah. I see what the problem is. One moment..."_  
  
_The Pack's Alpha and the three leaders of the Disciples learned something else about their new Overboss. He could move just as fast without the Power Armor. It was something that Mason's escort found out the hard way as the Overboss now stood in front of him, his big, meaty hands clamping down on his head._  
  
**_CRACK._**  
  
_With a violent twist, the Overboss snapped the offending Pack member's neck, twisting his head a complete 180 degrees. He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes once the Overboss released him._  
  
_He turned back to the other bosses. "Now then...does anyone else have any problems with how I spend my private time?"_  
  
_Wisely, Mason, Nisha and her lieutenants shook their heads in the negative, his statement of force made clear._  
  
_"Good. Now let me be clear. Just because she shares my bed, Miss Black does not receive any special treatment for herself nor for the Operators. Ever since I've taken this job from Colter, I've been cleaning up his mess." Now his right hand was running along the handle of his knife. "Exactly what have I done to deserve such insolence and disrespect?"_  
  
_"My apologies, Boss," Nisha replied, as Savoy warily watched the Overboss's hand on his knife. "We just have to make sure that there was no favoritism between yourself and the Operators."_  
  
_"There is none," the Overboss clarified, moving his hand from his knife. To Mason, he said, "Mason, Safari Adventure is now gifted to the Pack. At least you and the Pack now got your own cages now." To Nisha, he said, "Nisha, your crew can move into Dry Rock Gulch."_  
  
_"Thanks, Boss!" Mason chirped, the loss of his mook now forgotten._  
  
_"You have our thanks, Boss," Nisha smoothly replied. "Perhaps you're not as useless as I thought."_  
  
_"I'm far from useless, dear Nisha." The Overboss replied. He then smiled. It wasn't a warm smile. It was the smile of a sociopath, and it sent chills down the spines of everyone present. His eyes had a malicious glare in them, and Mason swore he saw a thousand ways to die in those eyes. "This matter regarding Miss Black is over."_  
  
_He turned and walked away, leaving the others behind, resuming his rounds._  
  
[End Flashback]

* * *

He felt her lips on his shoulder, one hand trailing a recent scar. A laser wound, from a Gunner. "I know you're awake."  
  
The Sole Survivor opened his eyes. He was on his back. "Wasn't sleeping. Just thinking."  
  
Mags was on her side, head propped on her hand, idly trailing one hand along a scar on his arm, a memento from a Chinese bayonet. She liked his scars. "About what?"  
  
He smiled. "The looks on the faces of Mason and the three Disciples when I snapped that idiot's neck."  
  
Mags heard about that. It brought a smile to her face when one of her men who witnessed the confrontation told her, William and Lizzie about it. That simple act of force was more than enough to keep Nisha and Mason in line. Mags then decided to change the subject. "What was it like?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"That Day. When your world ended. You saw it, didn't you?"  
  
He nodded. "I did. Nora and I saw the reports on the TV. We raced to the Vault, which was behind our home. You ever saw a mininuke go off?"  
  
Mags nodded. Who hasn't seen a mininuke blow up?  
  
"This one was much...much, much bigger. I remember telling Nora that I loved both her and Shaun. I remember the flash, then the explosion. Picture a mushroom cloud that can cover most of the Commonwealth, the skies an angry red. We barely avoided the blast wave when we were lowered down to the Vault." He chuckled. "It's funny. To me, it feels like the Great War just happened minutes ago."  
  
"She must've been a good woman," Mags noted, surprising the Sole Survivor.  
  
"She was," Nate admitted. He turned on his side, facing her, idly running one calloused hand along her body. "She knew about me being the Phantom. But that didn't repulse her. She was...intrigued, being married to a serial killer."  
  
"Just as you intrigue me, Overboss," Mags replied.  
  
"Nathaniel. My real name is Nathaniel Corcoran. Call me Overboss when I'm on the job. Nathaniel or Nate will do."  
  
"Nathaniel." Mags rolled the name on her tongue. She grinned. "I actually like that name. I always hated mine. Maggy, I mean, not Mags." She kissed his shoulder. "You know that Mason and Nisha are still talking...about me trading sexual favors to further the Operators."  
  
"And I assume that you heard what had happened to the last idiot that brought that up?"  
  
"Of course. Nisha and Mason still gripe about it. Behind closed doors, of course."  
  
"You'd probably do the same if I took Dixie or one of the Pack to my bed."  
  
"True."  
  
It was something of an open secret between the Raiders of Nuka-World, of the relationship between Mags and the Overboss. But Mags wasn't whoring herself to further the Operators. She had needs just like any other woman. And the Overboss delivered in spades.  
  
Nate barked out a laugh. "It seems you're failing miserably in that regard," he replied with humor in his tone. "I've granted no favors to the Operators, regardless of how many times you find yourself in my bed."  
  
"Try telling Nisha and Mason that. I only share your bed because I saw you naked."  
  
Mags remembered that day. It was shortly after he was made the new Overboss, when he was getting used to the job. Mags didn't think too highly of the challenger; clad in advanced Power Armor, painted matte black with red splashed here and there. Her opinion of him changed slightly when she watched him stomp over to Colter, bullets bouncing off of his Power Armor as Colter continued to fire wildly, until Nate grabbed the barrel of his gun and bent the barrel downward so that it couldn't fire again. Then, he shorted out Colter's electric shield without using the squirt gun, leaving him vulnerable.  
  
Mags and the others had watched in shock as Nate ripped apart Colter's power armor like a Deathclaw through human flesh. It had been amusing, watching what was once the most feared man in Nuka-World beg for his life.  
  
Nate simply responded by poking his eyes out with his thumbs and crushing his head like a melon.  
  
No one had seen the Overboss outside of his Power Armor since then. But Mags did. It was said about the Black siblings and Lizzie Wyath that they were born for this life, despite their upbringing in the Upper Stands. With the way that the Sole Survivor spoke and carried himself, Mags saw that the Overboss was a learned man.  
  
Normally, she would've sent a runner to relay a message to the Overboss. But she chose to do that herself. A decision that had unforeseen consequences for her and the Overboss.

* * *

[Flashback]  
  
_Fizztop Grille – two days after the demise of Colter._  
  
_Colter had some...unique tastes when it came to designing his home. But even Mags had to admit that having a wet bar near the bedroom was convenient._  
  
_The Power Armor was at the armor station, empty. Mags walked over to it and inspected it. Black with red highlights, the hands still stained with Colter's blood. She had seen Power Armor before, but this was sleek and powerful. Resting next to the power armor station, was his shotgun. Just by looking at it Mags could see that it was well-maintained. The two knives on the nightstand were unsheathed. The Overboss had been sharpening them, the blades looking like one that Nisha would be proud of wielding._  
  
_She was still inspecting the weapons and the armor when the Overboss came in._  
  
_"Ahem."_  
  
_Mags spun around, and found herself face-to-chest with the new Overboss. She looked up. He was handsome, Mags had to admit. He was around her age, late twenties to early thirties, with somewhat long dark hair ending at his jawline, the beard trimmed. A scar was seen on his lips, while another one slashed an eyebrow in two, similar to her own eyebrow scar._  
  
_But what stood out was his eyes. They showed an intensity that scared her, yet she was intrigued by him. They also showed intelligence, and cunning, as if they were looking into her soul. Most importantly, they showed that he was a killer._  
  
_"Something I can help you with, Miss Black?" The voice was calm, yet powerful. Dangerous._  
  
_Mags felt her breath catch. He was tall. Taller than her brother, Mason and Savoy, nearly six and a half feet. Tall and a walking mountain of muscle. A new Atlas. His chest was slightly hairy, complete with a myriad of battle scars, some old, others recent._  
  
_He was also naked, save for a towel wrapped around his waist. Droplets of water glistened from his body, showing that he had finished with his shower._  
  
_Another thing about the new Overboss was that he was pretty damn fast, for a guy his size, as Mags found herself being pinned to the wall, one meaty hand on her throat in a firm grip. He wasn't choking her, but Mags still couldn't escape._  
  
_Any lesser man, she would either gut from groin to gullet. Or she would send an Operator hit squad after the offending party. But this was no ordinary man. He had shrugged off the Gauntlet and crushed Colter's head like a ripe melon. Imagine what he would've done without the power armor._  
  
_He was a ruthless killer that had the makings of being Atlas reborn, but even he had his limits. Something she overhead Gage tell Shank one night while making the rounds near the Market. Shank had eyes in the Commonwealth, and they had their eye on him. He had quite the bodycount, consisting of Raiders, Gunners, even Super Mutants._  
  
_What he could find out, anyway. A good portion of his connections were violently murdered._  
  
_He moved closer. Mags ran a hand along one of his scars, a gunshot wound on his torso. He was built like a brick shithouse, the muscles feeling like steel under her hand._  
  
_She swallowed, her throat now dry. He released her throat, his hand moving around her neck, his thumb brushing up against her lips. Mags felt her hair being freed. His other hand worked the claps of her armor, Mags only realizing that her armor was off her body when it clattered to the floor._  
  
_Ever since their exile from Diamond City, Mags had been without a man. Sure Lizzie was good to her, but there was only so much that Lizzie could do for her._  
  
_The kiss they shared was like two combustible liquids catching fire, with Mags initiating the kiss. In all honesty, she didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was because of loneliness. Or because the new Overboss was Atlas personified. She shrugged off her jacket and blouse. His hands went to her pants, undoing them, and Mags kicked them off, along with her panties._  
  
_Mags felt vulnerable, standing before him, naked, her cheeks a nice shade of red._  
  
_Nate looked her over. She was no Piper, but was beautiful in her own right, her body nice and toned, complete with its own scars from her life as a Raider. And unlike Piper, who shaved her crotch, the question of whether or not Mags was a natural blonde was all but confirmed. At least she kept it trimmed._  
  
_Mags removed the towel from his waist. He truly was a wonderful specimen of a man, she realized as she licked her lips, looking at his cock. He took care of himself, in more ways than one._  
  
_She looked at the bed, wanting to continue there. But Nate had other plans. He stopped her as she took a step towards the bed, and pinned her to the wall. Mags looked at him incredulously, as if to say, "Here?"_  
  
_Her question is answered when he enters her right then and there, roughly, up against the wall. Mags cried out in pleasure, mixed with a bit of pain. Snapping her head back, she hits the doorframe with her skull, but she doesn't care. She wraps her arms around his neck, while his hands grab her ass and lifts her into the air, still pinned up against the door, her legs wrapped around his waist._  
  
_Mags grinds against him, her moans silenced by his mouth sealing against hers, as he continues to pound her cunt. Mags was just glad that it was almost midnight, as no one could hear them fucking from where they were at._  
  
_Nate didn't see this as cheating on Piper. She knew about him and Haylen. He and Nora had an open relationship, Nora's preference being women, thankfully. But he loved her all the same. Which is why he wasn't going around fucking every single half-irradiated girl in the Commonwealth. Twisted as he was, he had a set of morals. But if a woman threw herself at him, then who was he to resist?_  
  
_Now, he was actually glad that he didn't summon Kaelyn._  
  
_Mags was beside herself as the pleasure washed over her. Here she was, fucking the Overboss, pinned up against the door, holding on to him for dear life as his cock ravaged her pussy. Normally, she sent female (and sometimes, male) Operators to seduce a target. Oh, the irony that she herself would be seduced by the Overboss._  
  
_It was in this position, locked in the throes of passion, that Porter Gage found them._  
  
_He used the lift to gain access to the Grille, suspecting that the new Overboss would be awake at this hour, planning to push further into the park._  
  
_"Boss, I got some..." Gage's voice died in his throat when he took in the sight of the Overboss fucking Mags Black, the Operators chief being pinned up against the wall, with Mags clearly enjoying herself. Either the Overboss has some serious balls, or he was very stupid._  
  
_At the sound of Gage's voice, both Mags and the Overboss snapped their heads in his direction. "GET OUT!" they both roared together._  
  
_Gage quickly retreated back to the lift. Once he was gone, they turned back to each other, and laughed. Nate shifted slightly, making Mags shudder. "The bed," her soft voice whispered. "The wall is bruising my back."_  
  
_Nate complied with her request. He walked over to the bed, still carrying Mags, who whimpered in pleasure with each step he took. He sat on the edge of the bed, still holding on to Mags, who kissed him, her tongue dancing with his, a pleasant moan escaping her lips._  
  
_As she lifted herself partially, only to come back down on the Overboss's turgid member, a shared thought played in the minds of Mags and the Overboss. Neither one was going to get any sleep tonight._  
  
[End Flashback]

* * *

"I should apologize for jumping on you like that," Nate said. "I hate it when I lose control. I get sloppy. Careless."  
  
Mags smiled impishly. "You were anything but those two things." She exhaled. "You are extraordinary."  
  
"I try. And I meant what I said. You are sin personified. Yet exquisite."  
  
Mags' blue eyes bore into Nate's brown ones. "And what does Piper mean to you?"  
  
Nate cocked an eyebrow. "You're jealous of her."  
  
Mags fumed. "...Yes."  
  
"And here, I thought we agreed that what goes on between us is not business, nor is it personal. We merely use the other to satisfy our carnal desires."  
  
Mags punched the Sole Survivor in the shoulder...and winced slightly. Nate chuckled. Of course Mags would know about him and Piper. "Look at it this way...Piper is a much better choice than that junkie down at the Combat Zone."  
  
Mags knew exactly what he was talking about. "Fair point." She shivered as his hand resumed running alongside her body.  
  
"I know what your problem is, Mags," Nate said. "You want to be more than just boss of the Operators. You want to be desired." He watched Mags shudder as he brushed his hand along her rear. "You want to be seen not as a Raider, but as a woman. You have needs, to be touched, lusted after."  
  
"Yes..." Mags breathed. "Oh, yes..."  
  
"And seeing as how you tend to return for encore performances, I seem to fit the bill."  
  
Mags smirked. "You move, fight and fuck well...for an old man."  
  
She yelped as Nate goosed her. "I resent that."  
  
"Can't deny that it's true." Mags then got serious. "In all honesty...I don't know what I want regarding you. Part of me wants to keep things like it is - strictly professional. But the other part...that same part where Piper is at...that scares me."  
  
"Being scared means you're not stupid, Mags." Nate caressed Mags's face.  
  
Mags swatted his hand to the side. "You still haven't answered my question, Nate." She looked down, and saw that he was hard once again. "What makes Piper better than me?"  
  
She mounted him, reached down, grabbed his member, the flesh pulsating and hot in her hand, and directed it to her opening, the lips wet and puffy with her arousal. Mags bit her lip as she lowered herself onto his shaft once again, releasing his hands, her smaller hands firmly grasping his broad shoulders as she went for round two.  
  
Jealousy consumed the Operators boss as she bounced on Nate's cock with a feverish intensity. "I'll make you forget about her," she moaned as she released the Overboss's wrists. "Make me the woman you desire, Overboss...the woman of your dreams."  
  
As she ran her hands along the swell of her breasts, Nate quickly reacted. With a shout of surprise, Mags found her position reversed; now she was on the bottom, and Nate was on top, cock still deep inside of her. Nate's dark eyes looked at the woman. Her short blonde hair was splayed along the pillow, her eyes showing a mixture of anger and apprehension. Mags was always in control. The face of an angel with the heart of a devil.  
  
Being helpless was something she was not being used to.  
  
And with the Overboss pinning her to the bed, her wrists above her head, Mags actually liked it. But she still had a look of defiance to her.  
  
Nate smirked. He always liked a challenge, whether it was in the bedroom or stalking his prey. Here, it was both.  
  
He released her wrists. Mags slapped him. "Bastard." She tried to make it sound tough, but it came out as a whimper. Nate responded by giving her three hard thrusts into her, making her grunt each time.  
  
Her resolve was breaking. No, scratch that, her resolve was already broken when they first started. Mags was just hiding it under a facade.  
  
Mags bit her lip again, trying not to scream. This bastard had her helpless and she was enjoying it! But it wasn't rape, thankfully. She may have been a Raider, but Mags was against rape and sexual assault of any kind. Any offenders were dealt with by her, William or Lizzie.  
  
Her hands were now behind her head, grabbing the pillow, her ankles locked around the massive waist of this new Atlas, this perfect specimen of a man, the Overboss that Colter wished he was, pulling him deeper inside of her.  
  
With each powerful thrust, his cock touching Mags's G-spot, Nate saw that her self-control was waning. He had to admit that it took him quite a while for Mags to crack from the intense pleasure. Piper took less time. Who'd have thought that the nosy reporter had a thing for serial killers?  
  
Nate stopped, cock deep inside of her. Mags looked at him, her chest heaving, her perfect tits rising and falling with each breath she took. "Why...did you stop?!" she half-panted, half-demanded.  
  
Nate's expression was a smug one. "Shall I dial it back a notch, Miss Black?"  
  
Mags slapped him again. "Either you make me come, or I'll kill you," she threatened.  
  
Nate laughed at her threat. He cocked an eyebrow when she slammed her heel into his back. Mags arched hers when Nate pulled out and slammed back into her wet quim pumping his cock in and out of her with great enthusiasm.  
  
Her moans were starting to get a bit loud, which is why Nate kissed her, which helped in muffling the screams. Mags released her hold on the pillows and ran her hands along his back, Nate grunting as Mags's fingernails once again left red welts on his back.  
  
Mags broke off the kiss and kissed his shoulder. Then she ran her tongue lovingly along his shoulder, tasting the sweat. Then, she bit down on the flesh in an attempt to stifle off another scream, leaving a hickey. She kissed him again, holding on to him as he pounded away at her core.  
  
Regarding Nate, he was intoxicating to Mags. Even more potent than Jet and Psycho combined. But Mags Black would not go quietly into the night. She bucked her hips upward, meeting his thrusts.  
  
Nate's lips brushed against her cheek, then licked the shell of her ear. Her body was trembling. He knew that she was close.  
  
Once again, their positions were reversed, Nate on the bottom and Mags on top. Only this time, Nate was still in control. Mags whimpered as she tightened her hold onto her lover, bouncing on his lap.  
  
Piper liked to ride him as well. While Mags still had some shred of defiance in her, Nate had broken Piper that first night.  
  
_"Make me yours, Nate! Make me yours!"_  
  
Piper's erotic screams brought a smile to his face. Mags mistook that smile for her. Oh well. She'll be saying the same thing soon enough.  
  
The Sole Survivor/serial killer felt the pressure in his balls rising. It wouldn't be long now. But he wanted to make Mags cum first, out of courtesy.  
  
Mags's world exploded. She arched her back and screamed as her orgasm smashed into her like a nuke's blast wave. Well, the scream would've been heard had it not been for Nate covering her mouth, stifling her scream as she came in an orgasmic frenzy. Her pussy walls clamped down onto his member like a vise, pushing Nate into his own orgasm, his seed flooding the insides of her vaginal walls, the final one for the night.  
  
She went limp in Nate's arms, her head resting on his shoulders, physically and emotionally drained. Drained, but happy.  
  
"She is the light."  
  
Wearily, Mags lifted her head to look at Nate. "What?"  
  
"You asked me why I fuck Piper, right?" Nate prodded. He then explained it to her. "She is the light. You are the darkness. Piper keeps the darkness within me at bay. You allow me to focus it. To unleash it."  
  
Mags smiled. She gave the Overboss a chaste kiss before slumping into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Nuka-World, morning.  
  
With a yawn, Mags Black woke up to face the morning day. She was alone, Nate's side of the bed was empty, his Power Armor gone, the station also empty. The radio was on, RedEye speaking of the Overboss's recent exploits. That was followed by...  
  
"Got a message for Mags Black, from a member of the Pack." A beat. Then, the sound of paper crumpling. "Nope. Fuck that. Not gonna read that. If Mags or the Operators don't kill me, then the Overboss will. And I like my head in one piece and my neck intact, thank you very much. If the Overboss wants to get his dick wet, then it's none of my business. Or yours if you wanna keep breathing."  
  
Mags sat up and stretched, unashamed in her nudity. RedEye then went on about the story of how he got his name. Normally, Nate would watch the sunrise over Nuka-World, while she would creep up behind him, naked, and embrace him from behind.  
  
Not today.  
  
A knock on the door brought the Operators boss out of her musings. "What is it?" she demanded.  
  
"It's Gage," the voice of Nate's second in command replied. "You decent?"  
  
"Of course not. I just woke up. What is it?"  
  
"The Overboss left for the Commonwealth on a scouting mission," Gage explained. "Said to give you his regards in leaving you here."  
  
Mags was used to that. She was still persona non grata from Diamond City along with her brother and best friend. And at the last meeting of the bosses, Nate pointed out that the Minutemen – thought to have been routed and destroyed – was enjoying a resurgence under its new General. Which meant that rather than try and push into the Commonwealth as Gahe suggested, Nate proposed that they consolidate their control over Nuka-World first. And that's not counting the firepower from the Brotherhood of Steel.  
  
She got out of the bed, and stretched. Her pussy was still sore, but at least she was able to walk without a noticeable limp. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah. You're needed back at the Parlor."  
  
Mags nodded. William was a leader, but without her, the Operators would fall apart. At least Nate kept his promises in regards to clearing out most of Nuka-World, with Kiddie Kingdom being the last of the zones to be cleared.  
  
First, she needed a shower. She reeked.  
  
Turning to the bed, she saw a towel placed on the rack, her clothes and armor resting alongside it, along with a note from Nate. Plucking the item from the table, Mags read it.  
  
Mags. Decided to let you sleep. Last night was fun, as always. Got to check on my interests in the Commonwealth, as well as investigate the Minutemen and Brotherhood further. Should be back by next week. Take care of yourself, Mags. Nate.  
  
Walking over to a lit lantern, Mags burned the note. His words came back to her, answering the question of why he also took Piper to his bed.  
  
"She is the light. You are the darkness. Piper keeps the darkness within me at bay. You allow me to focus it. To unleash it."  
  
Looking out onto the ruined amusement park, hands on her hips, one thing was certain in Maggy Black's mind.  
  
She would conquer the Overboss. She would become more than just the Boss of the Operators.  
  
She would become his Queen.

* * *

At the Nuka-World Transit Station...  
  
The Gunners didn't know what it had hit them. Their first mistake was leaving their Assaultron Dominator unguarded, having been distracted by the gang or raiders they had just killed, allowing Nate to hack its programming. He sat back and watched in schadenfreud-tastic hilarity as the Gunners desperately fought for their lives against the Dominator.  
  
By the time the Dominator was finally brought down, only three Gunners remained. Drawing on his combat expertise, Nate fired twice. The first two Gunners' heads exploded, along with a good portion of their torsos, due in part to the explosive shotgun rounds Nate favored. Good for Deathclaws, Supermutants, and Yao Guai, leaves a bloody mess on humans.  
  
Nate was close enough to ram the stock of his shotgun into the face of the third Gunner, forcing him to drop his plasma rifle. Dropping his shotgun, Nate charged at the final Gunner, hand balled into a fist, and chambered back.  
  
Nate's Enclave-forged X-01 Mark VII Power Armor was his pride and joy, having discovered it in a hidden Enclave Outpost near the National Guard's training yard. He was trained in how to use Power Armor, as he used it during the Anchorage Reclamation. And just as it was powerful enough to null Colter's energy field and rip apart both his own power armor and crush his head like a melon, it can just as easily impale a human being.  
  
Which Nate just did, punching through the Gunner's ballistic armor and through flesh, muscle, bone and sinew, the fist erupting from the back, stained in blood. The Gunner screamed in pain before finally going limp. Nate flung the body to the ground, and after wiping the blood from his hand, retrieved and holstered his shotgun.  
  
Looking at his carnage, Nate turned and walked out of the main gate of the transit center, heading northward, towards the Co-Op. And after checking on Sanctuary, it was onward to Diamond City, where his favorite reporter awaited. Then, a trip to the Castle, where he had left it in the hands of Preston Garvey and Ronnie Shaw.  
  
They asked no questions when he decided to up and leave, Nate telling them that he was 'ranging,' or getting exploring to the Commonwealth. Even now, he still couldn't get the hang of it. But the Minutemen were starting to thrive under his guidance.  
  
As he walked along the path leading to the exit Nate couldn't help but to laugh softly to himself. Mags Black was his. Her being jealous of Piper and the look in her eyes as he pinned her to the bed and fucked her proved that. She was the diametric opposite of Piper; dominant while Piper was the submissive. As much as he would like to stay and fuck Mags, he desired Piper more.  
  
And there was Scribe Haylen. She was a mousy little thing, but smart. Nate liked smart women. And she was so eager to please. All he had to do was get that idiot Rhys out of the picture. That was easy enough. Neither Danse nor Haylen suspected that the Commonwealth's newest...no, oldest serial killer had taken down one of their own. She was stationed at the Castle, acting as the go-between for the Brotherhood and the Minutemen.  
  
The Minutemen knew that Nate was fucking not only Piper, but also Haylen. But they kept their silence. "There were worst things he could be doing," Preston had defended the General.  
  
Regarding Mags, he had planned on killing her and her lieutenants, followed by Nisha and her lieutenants, and Mason in a decapitation strike, then have Maxson and the Brotherhood mop up what remained of the Raiders.  
  
But now, he saw that Mags and the Operators were a lot more to him alive. All it took for him was to screw her brains out. Nisha and Mason? The psycho and the animal lover have got to go. Oh, and Gage too. Definitely Shank.  
  
Nate had plans for the Commonwealth. Plans that didn't involve Gage, the Disciples, or the Pack. He liked being the General of the Minutemen. He just wasn't too keen on the laser muskets or the pipe weapons they used, but that can be remedied.  
  
Speaking of things that needed to be remedied...  
  
Nate spun around, his customized shotgun at the ready. The sigh came out as a filtered hum due to the power armor's mask as he lowered his weapon as he recognized the Disciple that had been shadowing him.  
  
"You shouldn't sneak up on people, Dixie," Nate scolded.  
  
Behind the mask, Dixie pouted. "Aww...you're no fun, Overboss," she replied in her Southern drawl as she strolled up to him, arms behind her back. "Things were boring at Nuka-World, so I decided to take a little trip to the ol' Commonwealth. See what kind of action I can find. And I find you, doing what you do best." She gestured to the group of dead Gunners. "Wished you coulda left me one, Overboss."  
  
"Maybe next time, Dixie," Nate replied as he turned and walked away.  
  
"So where are we headed, Overboss?" Dixie asked as she caught up with him.  
  
That stopped him. "'We?' What 'we?'"  
  
Dixie smirked. "Trouble seems to find you wherever you go, Overboss. And I want to be there from beginning to end."  
  
"You're alone?"  
  
"I like to hunt solo. I'm the best, second only to Nisha when I hunt."  
  
Had Dixie seen the manic grin on Nate's face, she would've ran back to Nuka-World.  
  
"I'm going to check out a prospect settlement. Tenpines Bluff. Heard of it?" Nate inquired.  
  
Dixie's next words ultimately sealed her fate. "Oh, such nice people. The woman begged for her life after I gutted her husband like a fish. Oh, you would've been proud of me, Overboss."  
  
Nate tilted his head. She all but confirmed what he already knew. Dixie's fate was sealed. He looked at the half-wrecked parking garage. In an act of impulse, he grabbed Dixie's wrist, ignoring her shout of surprise, and dragged her to the garage.  
  
"Ow! Hey! What's the big idea?" Dixie shouted.  
  
His intentions were made clear when he exited the armor. She was shorter than Mags, probably around Cait's height, Nate deduced. "Take the mask off," he ordered.  
  
Those four words made Dixie wet with desire. She had long since wanted the Overboss after Quincy. Now, he was going to give her what she wanted. Jealousy fueled her everytime she saw Mags go to his quarters. Now, it was her turn to have the Overboss.  
  
If only she knew what he had planned for her...  
  
Dixie removed her mask, revealing a pretty blonde woman around Mags' age, with bags around her eyes, showing a lack of sleep. Eyes that now showed plenty of anticipation, mixed with arousal.  
  
She let out a cry of surprise as Nate grabbed her clothes with both hands and yanked hard, ripping the fabric, Dixie shuddering as she felt the air on her tits. Her knife clattered away, as did her pistol. He did the same with her pants, leaving her pussy exposed. She took care of herself, her cunt shaved, the tits nice and firm, now that he had the time to look her over, his cock showing its approval.  
  
"I think you like me, Overboss," Dixie cooed, one hand massaging the bulge. "And is that your knife, or are you glad to see me?" She undid his pants and gasped at the size of his cock. "My Gawd. You're bigger than Savoy!"  
  
Without the Overboss giving her an order, Dixie was on her knees, one delicate hand pumping his cock. "I'll bet that Mags don't do this to you. She's too much of a prude to do anything."  
  
"You'd be surprised," Nate replied. "She's talented in more ways than one."  
  
Dixie kissed the head of his cock. "I'll make you forget all about her, Overboss."  
  
Nate's breath let out a hiss as Dixie licked the underside of his cock. Then she began to suck on him. Out of the four women, Mags had the most experience when it comes to oral sex.  
  
Dixie wasn't the first Disciple to blow his cock. The first Disciple was a woman named Lily. Nate found her hiding out in the house near the Nuka Red Rocket, the house littered with the bodies of several Gunners. She had been seperated from her party following a skirmish with the Gunners down at Bradberton. She had been sweet...for a Disciple.  
  
She sucked him off when he demanded tribute. He responded by snapping her neck, stripped her clothes off, and fucked her corpse, leaving her a cum-soaked mess. Then, he stripped the Gunners, implicating them in her death and post-mortem rape.  
  
Nate was not only a serial killer, but also a rapist, his main targets being evil and corrupted women before the bombs fell. What better way to bring them down from their high horse before killing them than to degrade them in the worst way possible? Of course, with the world blown to hell, he didn't have to worry about his DNA being traced back to him.  
  
Female Raiders were the main target of his ire. Ack-Ack had been his first victim. He had saved her for last, stalking and killing her comrades. Then, he knocked out, stripped her, and raped her, Ack-Ack's screams for help going unanswered, going from a fearsome Raider who gunned down Abernathy's eldest daughter without remorse to a whimpering mess. Once she was left catatonic and numb from the rape, she offered no resistance when the Sole Survivor unloaded her minigun into her head, the last thing she heard before the barrels started to spin was, "The Abernathys send their regards."  
  
Of course, he explained to the grieving family that Ack-Ack was already dead when he arrive, and getting the locket back was easy. The Raiders, on the other hand, told of Ack-Ack's violent demise.  
  
He also didn't like junkies either. This was the result of a junkie high on Med-X and Psycho killing his mother. Cait was a junkie bitch he loathed in their short time together. Sure she was a fighter, but she was a Jet and Psycho addict. He knew her type, selling her body for a fix. Something he took advantage of completely.  
  
Hell, he could smell the spunk on her body when he took over her contract. Turns out Tommy was more than just her manager, but also her pimp. The first time inside the Combat Zone, he went in, disguised as a Raider. He watched as Cat pummel her opponent to death, which was followed by her spreading her legs to the disguised Nate the next.  
  
The Irish junkie's cunt was loose, but still tight enough for Nate to bust a couple of loads in. Cait, for her abilities in combat, offered no resistance whenever she was high off her ass. Nate suspected that Tommy had given her to him in order for her to clean herself up. But in Nate's experience, some folks didn't want to be helped. Cait was one of them.  
  
Cait was easy when it came to sex. A shot of Psycho here, a hit of Jet there in exchange for access to her holes. Nate could've raped Cait and she wouldn't have done anything.  
  
One night, while staying at Erget Tours (after discreetly putting the old woman out of her misery), after a bout of sex, Cait choked to death on her vomit, following a double whammy of mixing Jet and Psycho. So Nate spent the good part of the day raping her corpse, before discarding it away from the potential settlement.  
  
A group of Super Mutants found the body. Nate recognized the remains inside one of their gore bags sometime later. And since he didn't like loose ends, he returned to the Combat Zone and gunned down Tommy Lonegan.  
  
Nate had to admit that Dixie was good in giving head. She could give Mags a run for her money. But she was too psycho for his tastes. In one of their post-fuck sessions, Mags had told him to be wary around the Disciples. While the Pack loved to pull pranks (but were still dangerous), The Disciples were not to be underestimated. Mags believed that Nisha had promoted Dixie to her lieutenant in order to keep her under control. Had she been let loose in Nuka-World, she would've destroyed the fragile peace between the three gangs.  
  
'A psycho and a whore,' Nate mentally mused as he ran his fingers through Dixie's blonde locks. 'Savoy tainted her. She's only doing this just to show Mags up. Then again, Dixie was already tainted.'  
  
Dixie stopped sucking on his cock. She looked at the Overboss, lightly pumping his cock, to keep it hard. "You're a lot bigger than Savoy, Overboss," she cooed. "I told you that I'll make you forget about Mags, Boss. When I'm done with you, you'll see that backing the Disciples will be the best decision you made."  
  
"In that case," Nate paused to grab Dixie by the hair and yank her to her feet. "Prove it to me." He shoved her over to the car. "Bend over."  
  
Dixie did as she was ordered to do. She bent over the hood, hands on the car, her ass pointed towards Nate, who retrieved his sidearm, a .44 custom revolver, and placed it next to Dixie.  
  
"Just in case anyone comes sniffing around," Nate assured her when Dixie looked at him.  
  
"Kinky," Dixie replied. She lets out another gasp as Nate slaps her on her ass.  
  
Another thing that Nate ended up admitting was as he pushed his cock into the female Disciple's wet pussy, she was just as tight as Mags. Piper had her beat, and Haylen was a close second. Dixie's eyes rolled into the back of her head, a moan of ectascy escaping from her lips as the Overboss's cock pushed deeper inside her pussy.  
  
"I can see why Mags likes you," Dixie moaned, her voice husky. "I told you I'm much better than her."  
  
Nate said nothing. He slid halfway out of Dixie's meaty pussy and slid back in with a bit of force, making Dixie gasp in pleasure.  
  
"I ain't fragile," the psychopath panted. "Fuck me like an Overboss."  
  
And Nate did. And Dixie loved it. Nate didn't. Dixie reached down and rubbed her clit as Nate pounded into her, her shapely asscheeks jiggling with each impact of his hips. She was putty in his hands. He had that effect on women. Mags, Piper, Isabel and Haylen were the top four.  
  
"Unh! Unh! Unh! So good! So deep!" Dixie wailed. "Fuck me! Don't ever stop fucking me!"  
  
But while those four held a special place in his heart, there were others. Magnolia for one. It was a one-night stand, her love being that of the stage. Overseer McNamara was a good fuck as well. After the episode with the diseased mole rats, McNamara had given him his own room inside the Vault, and invited him to stay for the night.  
  
That night, she snuck into his room, and spent the night with him. She had left him an hour before the Vault came to life.  
  
'Maybe I should see how Katy is in bed,' Nate mused, thinking about the Vault's schoolteacher.  
  
Had things been different, had Dixie came to him before Mags, then Nate would've put his support with the Disciples. But he prefered the Operators. To Nate, they were more like an organized crime syndicate rather than a bunch of Raiders.  
  
Dixie, for her part, was euphoric, nearly driven into a delirium with the pleasure she was receiving. "YES!" She screamed. "FUCK ME DEEPER! HARDER!"  
  
Nate's hands moved from her hips, watching Dixie as she thrusted backwards, her ass cheeks jiggling with each impact of his hips. Then, he spotted movement at the entrance.  
  
A man, with long hair and a beard. Harvey, one of the Nuka-World traders, now a lure for unsuspecting marks to run the Gauntlet. Nate really didn't like him anyway. He slammed into Dixie, burying himself to the balls, and in one smooth, fluid motion, grabbed the .44 Magnum, thumbed the hammer back, aimed and fired a single shot. The round blew out Harvey's left eye and left a mutfruit-sized exit wound in the back of his head.  
  
That single act of violence made Dixie cum hard on Nate's cock, her body convulsing just as Harvey's was, blood, bone and brains spilling from the exit wound. She screamed as her nails scratched the hood of the rusted-out car. Nate grunted as Dixie's orgasm made him cum himself, hosing down her insides with his hot cum.  
  
"Oh, God," Dixie moaned, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she rode out her orgasm. She collapsed onto the hood, turning her head to face a smug Overboss. She shuddered as he felt his hands run from her hips to cup her breasts. Then, he pulled her up, her back flushed against his chest, hands firmly gripping her tits.  
  
"Was it everything you hoped for?" Nate whispered.  
  
"Yes, Boss," Dixie cooed. "Many times yes."  
  
They kissed, Nate noting that if the wasteland had any mouthwash left, Dixie needed some. Badly.  
  
"Told you I was better than that Operators bitch," Dixie breathed. She smiled. "You are Atlas reborn."  
  
'And you're a dead woman,' Nate thought.  
  


* * *

Later...  
  
Nate knew that he was behind schedule. Well, technically, he wasn't. The Commonwealth, despite the resurgeance of the Minutemen under his command, was still a dangerous place, and it would take him a while to reach Diamond City.  
  
He was still naked, as was Dixie, the little homicidal sociopath in between his legs, blonde head bobbing up and down as she sucked on his cock once again. The air was thick with the pungent smell of sex. He had Dixie in so many ways for the past hour, in her mouth, pussy and ass. She took what she gave him and was begging for more.  
  
'Such a shame to destroy something that would be of use to me,' Nate mused as he petted Dixie's head.  
  
It was a shame indeed. But a blessing in disguise. Dixie's death would demoralize the Disciples. But in a way, he would be doing Nisha a solid, getting rid of such an unstable member. Dixie was the wild card, one that needed to be taken out of the picture.  
  
The way Dixie lavished affection on his cock was similar to how Cait used to suck him off. Sloppy blowjobs wasn't normally his thing. Piper, surprisingly, was talented in giving head, as she used to date Danny Sullivan's brother before he got himself killed.  
  
He looked at his watch. It was time. It had been fun, fucking Dixie, but he had a schedule to keep.  
  
He pulled Dixie off of his cock, Dixie pouting as she gave the cockhead a small kiss. Nate stood up, as Dixie followed suit. "It's time to go," he said.  
  
"But your're still hard," Dixie pouted.  
  
Nate smirked. "Oh, don't worry about that, Dixie. It's going to be taken care of soon."  
  
Before Dixie could ask the Overboss what he meant by that...  
  
**STAB.**  
  
Dixie's eyes widened in shock and pain. She looked down. There was a knife embedded in her side. Said knife belonged to the Overboss himself.  
  
She looked into the cold, emotionless eyes of the Overboss, her own eyes showing plenty of fear, mixed with betrayal.  
  
Nate yanked his knife out of Dixie's side, causing her to cry in pain. She tried to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. He then shoved her backwards, Dixie toppled onto the car's hood, crying out in pain as she landed hard on the metal.  
  
"Oh...that look," Nate sighed. "The moment of dawning comprehension...such an exquisite look." He looked at his knife, the blade stained with Dixie's blood. Unlike the kukri he carried, this knife had been a gift from Pickman, a kindred spirit, yet inferior to him. "Had a bit of fun with Colter's stash of radscorpion and stingwing venom. Not too much...not too little...but just right."  
  
Now, Dixie's her gasps now turning into wheezes as she tried to take in breath. Blood gushed from her mouth.  
  
Nate crouched down to Dixie. "Paralysis...thirty seconds. Not bad. Death should follow within the next 120 seconds. A pity. Had Mags not been so devoted to me, I would've fucked you, Dixie. I would've given you the world. But...you can say that Miss Black intrigues me, which is why I will spare her and the Operators."  
  
Now, Dixie was angry. Here she was, dying, and the Overboss has all but told her that Nisha and her crew was on the chopping block. On top of that, he had Mags Black wrapped around his finger!  
  
Her anger soon evaporated into pure fear as the Overboss walked over to her, and opened her legs. Without saying a word, he pushed his cock back into her abused snatch, Dixie crying out in pleasure mixed with pain.  
  
Nate worked his cock inside of her, thrusting hard and rough. He raised one of her legs, the ankle placed on his shoulder. While Dixie couldn't work her body, she could very well scream and wail for help. Help that she knew would not come.  
  
"Oh, yes, my dear Dixie. Mags is mine. She doesn't realize it yet, but she's mine," Nate said, grunting as he continued to rape her. "I had no intention of letting Mason and his group of ingrates live. Nisha...she wishes she was me with my bodycount. Don't worry. She'll mourn you once she finds out about your untimely demise. Those settlers you killed...they were friends of mine. Allies to the Minutemen, of which I'm also the General."  
  
Dixie's eyes widened in horror. The Overboss was the infamous Minuteman general?! That was the last coherent thought she had as her body reacted to the pain and pleasure that the Overboss was giving to her. Dixie's breath was starting to become even more raspy as she felt her final orgasm build.  
  
Nate smirked to himself. An interesting side effect of the poison was that he made the women even more aroused. But once they came, they would die.  
  
By this time, Dixie couldn't feel anything at this point. The poison had numbed her body. Her vision was starting to go dim.  
  
"Ironic, isn't it?" Nate taunted. "I have the disease and the cure at my fingertips. A new age is about to begin. One that will not include you or Nisha."  
  
At that, Dixie came. Her life ended as the Overboss fed her her final orgasm, the little slut going out not with a bang, but with a whimper, the death rattle escaping from her lips, her body going slack. A total overload of her senses; terror and pain mixed with ecstacy and exultation. Nate pulled out of her, still hard, allowing Dixie to empty her bladder, the urine mixed with his cum splatterring along the ground.  
  
Nate chuckled to himself as he pulled her close to him, her ass hanging off the edge of the car, legs dangling. He pushed back into her, taking his time as he fucked her corpse. Goddamn, was that awesome. Not as good as Lily, or Ack-Ack, but Dixie was right up there. He pounded Dixie's cunt with enthusiasm, shaking her limp body with his thrusts. He looked at her face. The lips were starting to turn blue, the eyes vacant and lifeless, staring into nothing.  
  
He loved that look. He loved putting these dirty, shameless, corrupt women in their place. Even more so now that no one can trace his crimes back to him.  
  
Mags Black would be spared his wrath. She was already his. Nate knew what she wanted. "All in good time," he mused as the pressure began to slowly build. Manipulating her was easy. Haylen was the challenge. Nuka-World wasn't good enough for Mags and the Operators. No, he had something else in mind.  
  
'Might as well as check on 88 while I'm here,' he mentally mused.  
  
He then slammed into her one final time as he came, filling her dead womb to the brim. Her arm jerked in a muscle spasm. Nate could still hear Dixie's screams of pleasure whenever she came.  
  
Exhaling, Nate pulled out of Dixie. Cum dripped out of her snatch as her hips convulsed. She laid on the hood of the truck. Naked and helpless.  
  
Just to be sure, Nate checked for a pulse. There was none.  
  
Snapping Dixie's neck was overkill, but to Nate, overkill was underrated.  
  
But first, he had to get rid of the evidence. First, he destroyed her holotape recorder and the holotape. Next, find a patsy for Nisha to focus her rage on.  
  
The Gunners? Too easy, despite being the perfect fall guys.  
  
In one of the destroyed parking garages, there were fresh corpses of Raiders that the Gunners had killed shortly before Nate's arrival. Raiders from the federal ration stockpile. Perfect.  
  
The Co-Op had problems with Red Tourette and her gang of Raiders from the ration stockpile south of the Co-Op, but had been driven off each time, as Nate had the Co-Op built like a fortress.  
  
Nate knew of the Disciples' modus operandi. When Dixie wouldn't report back in, Nisha will send out a search party. That wouldn't happen for another 12 hours. By that time, some dumbass Raider would be having fun with her corpse. The perfect patsy. The perfect crime.  
  
Nate got dressed and opened up his Power Armor. After settling in, he scanned the surrounding area. No signs of lifeforms. Good. He looked down at Dixie's body, now cold, and patted her on the head. "Thanks for the good fuck, Dixie."  
  
He walked out of the garage, leaving Dixie's body naked and alone.  
  
Nate chuckled softly to himself. 'I like this world,' he thought as he exited the transit station. 'And the Commonwealth shall be my kingdom.'


End file.
